<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magic Tricks To Make You Smile by thespinningmeanie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706689">Magic Tricks To Make You Smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespinningmeanie/pseuds/thespinningmeanie'>thespinningmeanie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ChikaIta Week 2020, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:47:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thespinningmeanie/pseuds/thespinningmeanie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chikage and Itaru were asked by their boss to perform a magical performance for the children in the orphanage for their charity event, they didn’t expect that they would befriend a lonely child with stunning eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>ChikaIta Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Magic Tricks To Make You Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chikage was standing in the rail, waiting for the moment he’ll take his entrance, honestly he was enjoying the sight before him; the children smiling in amazement and wonder as they watch the enchanting magician in front of them perform a mesmerizing trick, he’s watching Itaru in amusement as he spot some mistakes that were quickly covered up just as they practiced.</p>
<p>Childlike, that’s the best description that fits Itaru now, no wonder he easily bonded with the children around him when he’s a child at heart himself who’s enjoying his performance that brings smile to others, watching him now reminded Chikage of the time they practiced for this event.</p>
<p>“Senpai, please teach me magic again.”</p>
<p>The question caught him off guard for a moment, the last time Itaru asked him for a favor like this he offered a good stock of spices first because he hates owing favors from him, but the determined look in Itaru’s eyes was enough to convince him to give in.</p>
<p>“You want us to perform a magic trick in front of the children don’t you?”</p>
<p>“Bingo, acting would be good but they’re children and it’s easier to get their attention focused on us if they’re amaze. So what do you say, do you agree with my brilliant plan?”</p>
<p>Chikage sighed, feigning annoyance from Itaru’s persistent pestering. “What tricks are you planning to perform then?”</p>
<p>Itaru was silent for a moment, his brows creased in concentration, Chikage had a guess that he would suggest doing a chuuni act, and a few minutes later, his intuition didn’t fail him. Itaru launched a full scale, detailed explanation of what their roles should be, a plot for a crossover of The Clockwork Heartbeat and The Wonderful Charlatan of Oz; wherein Oswald accidentally met Boyd when he was on the run and has to help Boyd teach the class he’s handling and play with children. As much as he’s enjoying the childlike expression of excitement in Itaru’s face he has to stop him before he goes overboard and rants about games that they could use for their reference. </p>
<p>“Chigasaki, are we doing an etude or a magic performance?”</p>
<p>“You know, senpai, we can do both. Teach me the coin trick and the vanishing trick.”</p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p>“I’m planning on doing four tricks in total, the flower trick, the coin trick, Kamekichi trick, and the vanishing trick for my finale, then you’ll appear and finish the whole etude by yourself while I rest.”</p>
<p>“The last time you’ve involved Kamekichi your hidden persona was almost revealed.” Chikage closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose, remembering how he had to take care of Kamekichi after Itaru’s magic performance during the company party.</p>
<p>He opened his eyes when he felt a pair of hands resting on his shoulders, he was greeted by Itaru’s beaming smile, a smile that he couldn’t refuse nor win against, and his uncute kouhai knows it. “Trust me, senpai. Children don’t have any ill intentions, they’ll even be happy when cool chuunis like us appear to indulge their imaginations.”</p>
<p>Chikage sighed in resignation as he heard Itaru cheering in success. “I’ll teach you the coin trick first, and instead of Kamekichi you should perform a card trick, and as for the vanishing trick, I’m quite unsure if you can pull it off since you’re a beginner.”</p>
<p>“That’s where your athleticism came in.”</p>
<p>“How?”</p>
<p>“You’ll appear from above, like you’re jumping out of the hot air balloon Oz rides in, while they’re distracted by your majestic appearance I’ll use a harmless smoke screen and run backstage like a ninja.”</p>
<p>Chikage could only stare at him in disbelief as Itaru went on to continue his detailed plan, he already went on ahead and asked Yuki if they can borrow their costumes for Boyd and Oz respectively, he even included a condition that if they ever damage the costumes he and Chikage would be the one to sew it back to perfection. Aside from that, Itaru also has a script written out for their mini etude magic performance, albeit, all of the lines are chuuni lines.</p>
<p>Chikage sighed again, taking in everything that Itaru said, a soft smile gracing his lips. “You seem to have an answer for everything.”</p>
<p>Itaru huffed proudly, crossing his arms in front of him confidently. “I put a lot of thought in this and we should really start practicing now, senpai. I promise no one will know you’re a closeted chuuni.” </p>
<p>“Alright, let’s get started.”</p>
<p>A popping sound from below snapped Chikage out of his reminiscing, he looked down just in time to see Itaru wink at him before releasing the harmless smoke screen, time seemed to stop as Chikage jumps and Itaru ran towards the backstage of the small stage their company sets up, coincidentally when Chikage landed on the ground Itaru was beside him waiting for a high five, the sound of their hands meeting in mid air emitted a resounding sound and they continued to go to their respective places.</p>
<p>It’s showtime.</p>
<p>The smoke cleared, the children gasped in surprise, a handful of heads turned in confusion looking for Boyd, but the man who appeared before them was clad in green, but instead of being afraid the gentle smile they saw in his face calmed them down.</p>
<p>Chikage spoke in a commanding voice, getting the children to focus on him. “I am the great magician, Oz. It seems Boyd has run out of tricks and has decided to summon me with his remaining power.”</p>
<p>“Megane onii-san!! Eyepatch onii-san is still alive right?” A brown-haired child sitting in front asked him in a worried voice, soon the others piped in to join him.</p>
<p>Chikage approached them slowly and crouched down to their level, giving the child who asked the question a soft pat on the head before speaking in a soft voice. “Eyepatch onii-san is just resting, he’s also helping prepare another surprise for you. So will you be good children and play with Megane onii-san for a while?”</p>
<p>The children all nodded enthusiastically in agreement. Chikage decided then that it’s better to perform his magic tricks up close where he could see them all smile, he started off with the coin trick, his personal favorite, and have the children guess which hand the coin is in and  if they guessed it right he gives them sweets that Juza gave him when the latter heard of him and Itaru performing magic for children,  almost all of the children were enamoured by him when he made doves fly from his hat except for one; the girl with black raven hair and heterochromatic eyes, he saw glimpses of a smile forming in her lips when Itaru was performing but she kept on withdrawing within herself, it was the loneliness that he sense from this child that made him decide to perform the same flower trick Itaru did before disappearing and just like Itaru he would give the flower to her. </p>
<p>“For you, dear princess.” Chikage said, doing the best impersonation of a prince as he had seen Muku do, while magicking a single Gerbera in his hand, handling it to the unique child who received it reluctantly. “May I know  the princess’ name?”</p>
<p>“Eyepatch onii-san already knows.”</p>
<p>Chikage chuckled at the child’s persistence to refuse him, but he hasn't given up yet. “Can Megane onii-san know as well, please, princess?”</p>
<p>It took her a moment to answer, but when she did there was a small smile playing on her lips. “It’s Lucianne.”</p>
<p>Chikage genuinely smiled and patted her head gently, he heard the other children exclaimed in amazement when they saw the colorful flashes of the mini fireworks Itaru prepared, what he didn’t expect was Itaru jumping down from the same rail he stood in while shouting to catch him, Chikage moved on impulse and got into position where he could catch Itaru without causing him to lose balance, Itaru’s cheerful laughter was drowned by the children’s loud applause, even Lucianne was clapping joyfully.</p>
<p>Together with the orphanage staff they helped escort the children back inside for lunch, the children separated themselves in groups and went to seat in the table they preferred, Lucianne was alone again until Itaru took hold of her hand and led her to a small table of three, Itaru crouched down to Lucianne’s level and whispered something that made her smile, Chikage noticed Itaru tilting his head to the right which indicates that he’s asking a question - a quirky habit he remembered Itaru having, Lucianne animatedly talked to him and Itaru responded with enthusiastic nods then he stood up and made his way to Chikage. </p>
<p>“Senpai, is it alright if Luci-chan sits with us?”</p>
<p>Chikage chuckled at Itaru who’s already on nickname basis with the child, unable to help himself he ruffled Itaru’s hair much to Itaru’s annoyance. “Can’t be helped then. I suppose you already know what food she wants?”</p>
<p>Itaru tried to fix his hair back to its meticulous state, but in the end he just let it go and repeated every single food Lucianne said. The staff called them and they proceeded to distribute the bentos prepared for the children. Itaru went over to the buffet for the staff and began gathering the foods Lucianne mentioned together with his own. Soon Chikage joined them and the three of them ate comfortably, Itaru doted on Lucianne, making sure to have a napkin ready to wipe off some food in her cheeks and slicing some of her food for her, Chikage decided to tease him that he’s like Omi now and Itaru retaliated by saying he’s the same too when he gave too many head pats and sweets to the children, their banter continued on as they eat which turned to criticizing each other’s performances and Chikage scolding Itaru for the unexpected ending.</p>
<p>“Well, I know you’ll catch me, senpai. I trusted you and I’m not wrong.” Itaru said before taking a bite out of his grilled onigiri, pushing away the herring roe Chikage brought in their table to annoy him.</p>
<p>Chikage was about to scold him again when Lucianne’s joyful laughter interrupted him, both him and Itaru were gazing softly at Lucianne as she laughed her heart out, Itaru helped her calm down by patting her back while Lucianne wiped of some tears that leaked from her eyes.</p>
<p>“Are you okay, Luci-chan?”</p>
<p>Lucianne nodded and smiled although her smile has a trace of sadness in it. “It’s just the three of us right now feels like a family.”</p>
<p>“A family, huh.” The statement caught Chikage off guard, he’d never imagine to hear those words from a child they just met, but nevertheless the term did made him feel warm inside, he shifted his gaze at Itaru who’s vibrating with so much energy as he asked Lucianne how the three of them looked like a family to her.</p>
<p>“It’s because Megane onii-san and Eyepatch onii-san acted like my late parents did and it brings back some memories.”</p>
<p>“Oh, did we?”</p>
<p>“Yes, I feel like both of you are my parents now.” Lucianne exclaimed while throwing both of her hands in the air.</p>
<p>Itaru choked on his drink, the pink flush on his cheeks spread across his face and reached his ears, miserably trying to avoid Chikage’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Then I think me and Eyepatch onii-san should get married so we can adopt you then, Luci-chan?”</p>
<p>Lucianne shook her head, explaining that they don’t have to do it so soon and it would be better if they get to know each other first more. Soon lunch was finished and the  children were given the rest of the afternoon for their playtime while the adults cleaned up the orphanage, most of the adults because Itaru managed to slip away from his responsibilities, but when Chikage found him he decided not to snitch on him and just listened in to the conversation his having with Lucianne.</p>
<p>“Your eyes are beautiful, Luci-chan, don’t listen to anyone who would say otherwise.” Itaru said in a soft voice, tucking in some stray hair in Lucianne’s ear before continuing. “Look, you have the same eyes as me and senpai, and if you’d noticed your left eye is the one similar to mine and it only means one thing.”</p>
<p>“What does it mean, Ita-nii?” Lucianne asked, completely enthralled by Itaru.</p>
<p>“It simply means your power hasn’t awakened yet. Mine awakened and it led me home, now, I have to wear an eyepatch to control it.” </p>
<p>Chikage almost let out a laugh when he heard Itaru’s chuuni explanation, but it doesn’t matter because the meaning resonated with him too.</p>
<p>Lucianne gave Itaru a determined look and declared that when the time comes for her powers to awaken she’s prepared to master it, Itaru patted her head and ruffled her hair a bit then he looked to where Chikage is standing. “Senpai, no need to hide in the shadows. Come join us under the setting sun.”</p>
<p>Lucianne turned around too and beckoned him to come. “Chika-nii, come join us!”</p>
<p>Chikage joined them in the bench, sitting beside Lucianne’s right, together the three of them watch the sun set, with each of them taking turns in sharing stories of their families - but what he and Itaru mostly shared were all from the time they spent together with everyone at Mankai Company. It was getting late so they escorted Lucianne back and said their goodbyes, promising to visit her when they have a free time and to bring her lots of her favorite foods, Lucianne hugged both of them tight and thanked them for spending some time with her, they watched her walk inside, Itaru waving his hands, putting on a brave face when he’s actually tearing up. With Lucianne inside Itaru let out a sigh and shed some tears, Chikage stood silently at his side, waiting for him to collect himself.</p>
<p>Itaru lifted his head and turned towards Chikage. “Hey, senpai, what if Boyd was really the Wizard of the West? You know his left eye was also gone and maybe Boyd wore this patch to hide his identity.”</p>
<p>“And why did you think of that? Why would the Wizard of the West travel far to reach the world of Clockwork.”</p>
<p>“Because he loves Oz.”</p>
<p>Chikage stood still for a moment, before breathing a sigh of relief. “Finally.”</p>
<p>Itaru smiled and grabbed Chikage’s hand, leading the way to the car. “C’mon, senpai. Let’s go home.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to all the people I dragged with me when I was brainrotting for this fic. This is for you and for all the Chikaita stans!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>